Turnover The Past
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: Terjebak dalam masa lalu adalah suatu mimpi buruk yang kadang tak dapat kita musnahkan dalam hidup kita. Seorang wanita di masa lalu membuatnya menjadi merasa bahwa dirinya sudah tidak normal lagi. Namun, tak dapat disangkanya bahwa wanita itu ada kembali di kehidupan nyatanya... setelah 10 tahun lamanya. / Gaara x OC / T / Mind to Read? / Pernah dipublish di akun AO3 /
1. Chapter 1

"_Terjebak dalam masa lalu adalah suatu mimpi buruk yang kadang tak dapat kita musnahkan dalam hidup kita. Seorang wanita di masa lalu membuatnya menjadi merasa bahwa dirinya sudah tidak normal lagi. Namun, tak dapat disangkanya bahwa wanita itu ada kembali di kehidupan nyatanya... setelah 10 tahun lamanya."_

**Turnover The Past**

**[By: Natsume Rokunami]**

**Rated: T**

**Romance / Hurt, Comfort / Drama**

**{Sabaku no Gaara x Ryuuno Megumi}**

**.**

**Sabaku no Gaara: 25 years old**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi (Naruto Shippuden)**

**.**

**This is my second fict GaaMegu. :) Don't Like It? Just **_**don't read**_** it. I don't wanna see uncouth flame in my review box, because you all have been warned. Okay? And tolerating me about my grammar and syhntax, because I'm was a newbie in . :D Got that, **_**senpai?**_** :D**

**.**

**Warning: OC and Full of Warning (in my opinion)**

**.**

_**Suggestion: Kusarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu The Script – Nothing, The Script – Breakeven, atau The Script – Who Man Can't Be Moved. Pokoknya lagu semacam itu, lah. Agar 'rasa' FanFic ini semakin berasa. :D**_

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

**I. Inception**

_Sunagakure City..._

"Uh!"

"_**Aku akan berjuang agar bisa terus bersamamu!"**_

"Ukh!"

"_**Kalau kutinggal sebentar, tak apa-apa, kan?"**_

"Tidak...!"

"_**Dia dirawat di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan."**_

"Tidak!"

"_**Hentikan! Sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan untuknya!"**_

"Aku...!"

"_**Dia sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya! Apa kau tak mengerti itu?"**_

"Tidak!"

"_**Entah apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ditinggal mati oleh adikku... aku tak ingin memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain hidup demi diriku saja."**_

"Uhm!"

"_**Kau harus menerima kenyataan ini, yang mati takkan kembali. Ini sudah hukum alam dan kau tak bisa apa-apa untuk mengubahnya."**_

"Dia belum..."

"_**Apakah ini semua adalah salahmu? Apa dia mati karena bersamamu? Mungkin kau pembawa kematian?"**_

.

.

"_**Apa aku akan baik-baik saja?"**_

.

.

**BATS!**

Dia menyibakkan kain selimut yang sedari tadi menyelimutinya dalam tidurnya sampai terlempar ke lantai bawah tempat tidur. Ia bangun, terduduk di atas kasur dengan wajah yang pucat pasi dan berkeringat dingin. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal seperti seakan baru dikejar oleh sesuatu yang menakutkan.

Sabaku no Gaara, itulah nama lelaki berambut merah berantakan dengan mata _jade_ yang dalam. Ia berdegup kencang. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya berkat mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghantuinya. Mimpi itu selalu datang seperti menyalahkannya tentang kematian kekasihnya 4 tahun yang lalu.

Matanya menyipit nanar, ia meremas surai merahnya. Frustasi karena dikejar-kejar oleh mimpi yang sama dan berulang-ulang. Ia merasa bersalah, tetapi ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Semua sudah terjadi. Tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya untuk mengembalikan kekasih yang sedari dulu ia sayangi kembali ke dunia nyata.

Kekasihnya telah meninggal setelah mengalami kecelakaan sewaktu menyebrang di jalan. Ia tertabrak mobil sewaktu menyebrang untuk menghampirinya di seberang jalan. Pada waktu itu, wajahnya yang cantik sederhana itu terlihat begitu ceria dan bersemangat. Dengan senyuman lebarnya yang hangat, ia menghampiri dirinya dengan _dress_ biru lembut mencapai dengkul yang dimain-mainkan oleh angin yang berhembus. Namun sewaktu menyebrang, tiba-tiba ada suara klakson mobil yang begitu nyaring dan mengagetkan dirinya yang menunggu di seberang. Mobil itu dalam sekejap menabrak kekasihnya yang tak menyadari kehadiran mobil di sampingnya. Tubuh ramping itu terlempar sampai beberapa meter ke depan dengan bunyi tabrakan yang cukup keras.

_Aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi_, batinnya. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat sampai dahinya berkerut, jari-jemarinya meremas helaian surai merahnya dan menarik-nariknya.

Sampai sekarang ia masih terus merasa bersalah meskipun orang-orang di sekitar kekasihnya sudah menerima kepergiannya dan memulai hidup baru yang damai tanpanya, tetapi hanya ia seorang yang masih terikat oleh masa lalu.

"Seharusnya aku dipenjara." Gumamnya. Ia merasa bertanggung jawab atas kematian kekasihnya, Ryuuno Megumi. Namun apa mau dikata? Ia tidak bersalah. Megumi menyebrang tanpa melihat-lihat jalan. Kematiannya disebabkan oleh ketidakhati-hatian dalam menyeberang. Ini bukan salahnya, ini bukan dosanya, bukan tanggung jawabnya.

Namun ia merasa bertanggung jawab.

Berkali-kali ia menyerahkan diri kepada polisi, namun polisi terus menolak dan menyakinkan bahwa kecelakaan itu bukan salahnya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba membujuk polisi, namun polisi tetap tidak mau.

Ia berkali-kali punya niat untuk bunuh diri. Namun setiap ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, kata-kata Megumi yang pernah diucapkan kepadanya semasa hidupnya terbayang-bayang.

"_**Kata kakekku, bunuh diri itu adalah tindakan pengecut. Walaupun karena alasan-alasan lain, tetap saja orang yang bunuh diri itu adalah orang yang pengecut, lari dari kenyataan hidup, lari dari masalah, lari dari semua hal yang diterimanya. Aku takkan melakukan bunuh diri meskipun banyak hal-hal berat yang kuhadapi. Kakekku selalu benci kepada para samurai dan prajurit-prajurit masa perang yang melakukan harakiri demi lari dari kenyataan. Gaara jangan mencoba bunuh diri, ya. Itu tidak baik! Kalau masih dilakukan saja, Megumi akan terus membenci Gaara meskipun Gaara bunuh diri karena merasa bersalah kepadaku!"**_

Kata-kata itu diucapkannya jauh dari hari kematiannya. Itu seperti sebuah peringatan kepadanya dari awal. Kata-kata panjang itu cukup efektif untuk membuatnya mengurungkan niat bunuh dirinya.

"Maafkan aku." Gaara merundukkan tubuhnya dengan jari-jemari masih menarik-narik rambutnya. "Aku adalah manusia berdosa."

Selama Megumi masih hidup, mereka selalu bersama, namun sikapnya kepada Megumi selalu saja cuek dan seakan tidak peduli kepada Megumi. Bahkan ia tidak pernah menyatakan bahwa dirinya memang cinta kepada Megumi, hanya Megumi yang tidak bosan-bosannya mengatakan '_Watashi wa suki suki suki suki suki daisukiiii, Gaara-kun!_' kepadanya.__

Sebetulnya, bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih adalah semua berkat usaha keras dan kegigihan Megumi dalam mendapatkan Gaara. Sejak kelas 1 SMP, Megumi terus mengejarnya dan entah bila dihitung dari saat itu sampai sekarang, sudah berapa kali Megumi mengatakan '_Daisuki_' kepada Gaara. Namun Gaara selalu menanggapinya dengan dingin dan tak peduli.

Gaara teringat kembali sewaktu mereka pertama kali masuk SMU negeri yang sama.

.

"_Aku lolos! Aku lolos! Aku lolos! Aku berhasiiiill!" gadis berambut raven panjang sepinggang yang dikuncir dua bawah berjingkrak-jingkrak gembira melihat papan pengumuman lolos tidak lolosnya para calon siswa-siswi baru Suna Gakuen. _

"_Namamu ada disana, Megumi!" teman perempuan sebayanya yang berambut merah muda pendek seleher, Haruno Sakura, memberinya selamat. _

_Ryuuno Megumi, itulah nama si gadis raven, mengangguk sambil tersenyum kepadanya. "Namamu juga ada, Sakura!"_

"_Kita berhasiiiil!" mereka saling berpelukan ria. Tak lama, datang Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Matsuri, dan beberapa teman sebaya lainnya._

_Mata Megumi melihat ada seorang pemuda berambut merah berantakan, mata jade dengan lingkar hitam alami di sekeliling matanya, dan tato kanji merah 'Ai' di dahinya, sedang berdiri sambil membaca papan pengumuman di antara kerumunan para siswa-siswi yang ikut membaca papan pengumuman. Wajahnya langsung cerah dan berbinar-binar._

"_Aku kesana dulu, ya!" tanpa pikir panjang, Megumi langsung menghampirinya. _

"_Hei! Tunggu dulu!" mereka menoleh kepada Megumi yang sudah angkat kaki dari sana. Saat melihat siapa orang yang hendak dihampiri Megumi, mereka langsung cemas dan panik. "Oh, astaga, si 'Mr. Scary Monster' ternyata masuk sekolah ini. Eh, jangan-jangan... astaga, Megumi, kau gigih sekali!" mereka sadar, mengapa laki-laki itu bisa ada di sekolah baru mereka. Mereka masuk sekolah itu atas ajakan Megumi, mereka mau saja, karena sekolah ini memang sekolah yang berkualitas. Tetapi... saat melihat ini, mereka paham sudah._

_Megumi sampai di sebelah pemuda itu. Laki-laki yang mempunyai nama Sabaku no Gaara itu menoleh pelan kepadanya dengan tatapan datar seperti biasanya._

_Megumi tersenyum ceria dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena sehabis mendesak masuk ke kerumunan._

"_Ternyata kita sama-sama di sekolah ini! Aku memang diberkati kami-sama!" katanya._

_Gaara memandangnya datar tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun, "Kenapa kau masuk ke sekolah ini?"_

"_Memangnya tidak boleh, ya?"_

"_Ya."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Kau mengganggu." Gaara mengatakannya dengan nada menusuk, nada yang benar-benar mengutarakan rasa tidak sukanya atas kehadiran gadis di hadapannya._

_Megumi berkedip dua kali, kemudian tersenyum. "Tenang saja, aku takkan mengganggumu, kok! Aku hanya ingin menemanimu sepanjang kita bersekolah disini!"_

_Gaara hanya diam, memberi pandangan yang semua orang juga takut melihatnya. Namun gadis berambut raven itu tidak merasa gentar atau apapun._

"_Kuharap kita melewati masa-masa SMU dengan menyenangkan, ya!" Megumi tersenyum cerah, semburat merah terlihat di pipinya._

"_Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Gaara tanpa ekspresi._

"_Megumi sengaja belajar mati-matian untuk ujian masuk sekolah ini karena tahu kalau kamu berniat masuk ke SMU ini! Syukurlah karena Megumi lolos masuk!" _

_Gaara memandangnya dengan datar, tersirat rasa tidak suka kepada gadis yang sudah sejak lama mengejar-ngejarnya tanpa letih ini._

"_Mati saja sana." Gaara mengalihkan wajah dari Megumi._

"_Kau kurang ajar sekali!" Sakura bersama teman-temannya datang menghampiri mereka berdua, mereka ikut mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua._

"_Kan tidak usah ngomong seperti itu!" timpal Tenten._

_Megumi berkedip dua kali, kemudian berkata kembali. "Tentu saja semua manusia akan mati, kan? Tak ada yang takkan mati, karena tak ada yang abadi di dunia ini."_

_Sakura dan yang lain ternganga kaget melihat betapa polos –atau mungkin bodoh- Megumi sampai tidak menyadari apa maksud Gaara._

_Gaara terdiam kembali._

"_Mana ada disini yang abadi, kan?" Megumi tersenyum. "Karena ada jangka waktu manusia untuk hidup, Megumi bermaksud untuk menghabiskan masa hidupku bersama orang-orang yang kusayangi dan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan! Megumi ingin menghabiskan masa hidupku bersama keluarga, teman-teman, juga kamu."_

_Pandangan Sakura dan yang lainnya kepada Megumi berubah. Betapa gigihnya Megumi mengejar Gaara yang sudah jelas terlihat tak tertarik kepadanya. _

_Gaara menyipitkan sedikit kedua matanya, kemudian berkata sambil lalu. "Terserahmu saja." Gaara pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja._

.

"Maafkan aku." Gaara benar-benar merasa menyesal dan bersalah. Ia ingin meminta maaf kepada Megumi dan mengutarakan seluruh perasaannya dengan jujur, namun semuanya sudah terlambat. Ia benar-benar menyesal.

Gaara terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia bangun dan turun dari tempat tidur. Ia berjalan menuju meja tulisnya. Ia membuka salah satu laci disana, mengambil sebuah album berwarna biru gelap dengan tulisan berwarna perak, tulisan Ryuuno Megumi.

Ia berjalan menuju tepi tempat tidur dan duduk disana. Ia memangku album foto itu di kedua pahanya, otaknya kembali memutar memori masa lalu.

.

"_Ne, Gaara, ini kuberikan sesuatu." Megumi menyodorkan sebuah album berwarna biru gelap dengan tulisan perak 'Ryuuno Megumi' disana. _

_Gaara meliriknya dari sudut mata, kemudian menoleh. Mereka berada dalam kamar pribadi Gaara. Hari ini adalah hari peringatan dua tahun mereka menjalin hubungan. Mereka berdua duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Disebelahnya pun sudah tersedia sebuah album berwarna merah dengan tulisan hitam 'Sabaku no Gaara' disana._

"_Ini adalah hari peringatan dua tahun kita berpacaran." Megumi berkata dengan kedua pipi yang bersemu merah. "Ng, ini kuberikan album berisi fotoku dari bayi sampai sekarang. Kita saling tukar album pribadi."_

"_Aku tahu, sudah kau rencanakan beberapa hari yang lalu, maka dari itu kita menyiapkannya." Balas Gaara, datar._

_Megumi tersenyum canggung, "Eh... ehehehehe, iya, sih. Sepihak, ya?"_

"_Mungkin."_

_Megumi menghela napas hampa. "Maaf, ya. Kurasa ini bagus untuk lebih mendekatkan diri kita satu sama lain."_

_Gaara menatapnya sejenak, kemudian kembali berkata. "Tak apa-apa, aku pun menginginkannya."_

_Megumi terperangah, ia tersenyum cerah. "Eh? Menginginkan pengintiman hubungan kita?" mata Megumi berbinar-binar harapan._

"_Aku menginginkan albummu, bukan itu." sahut Gaara, datar._

_Megumi lunglai._

"_Mana albummu?" tanyanya. Megumi mengangkat wajahnya, memandangnya. Ia memberikan albumnya kepada Gaara, Gaara pun memberikan albumnya kepada Megumi._

_Secara bersamaan, mereka membuka album hadiah dari mereka berdua satu sama lain._

_Mata Megumi berbinar-binar, wajahnya cerah, senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. "Uwaaa... ini akan kujadikan harta berhargaku untuk selama-lamanya!" Megumi melihat, disana banyak foto-foto Gaara, dimulai dari masih bayi sampai sekarang._

_Gaara pun melihat foto-foto Megumi dimulai dari masih bayi sampai sekarang. Tanpa ekspresi, ia terus melihatnya sambil membalikkan halamannya._

_Megumi melirik Gaara yang sedang melihat albumnya, senyumannya berubah seketika menjadi senyuman pahit. Ia sedih karena Gaara tak ada reaksi atau semacamnya saat melihat albumnya. _

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak jujur selama ini kepadamu, Megumi." Gaara membuka albumnya. Ia melihat foto-foto dalam album itu dan terus membalikkan halamannya. Kemudian saat sampai pada halaman dimana Megumi berumur 18 tahun, dimana saat mereka sudah lulus dan saat awal pertama mereka menjalin hubungan. Ia terus memandangi foto-foto itu sebelum ia membalikkan halamannya. Terus menerus seperti itu dan akhirnya sampai dimana Megumi berumur 20 tahun.

Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya menetes, membasahi album itu. Air mata itu terus menerus menetes dan lebih banyak menetes. Ia pandangi satu persatu foto Megumi sewaktu masih berumur 20 tahun.

"Selama ini..." lirihnya. "aku sama sekali belum pernah memujimu. Aku tidak pernah jujur kepadamu. Bila kau bisa mendengarnya, dengarkan kata-kataku dengan baik." Gaara sadar bahwa ia ternyata menangis, tapi ia tidak memedulikan air matanya yang terus menetes deras.

"Kamu adalah gadis tercantik dan terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Kamu adalah gadis yang sangat tulus dan pantang menyerah, sampai nyawamu terenggut dari raga. Kamu terus memercayaiku, selalu mengatakan suka kepadaku. Tetapi aku belum pernah mengatakannya kepadamu. Sekarang, dengarkan dengan baik-baik bila kamu bisa mendengarnya." Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tenggorokannya terasa perih, hatinya terasa remuk. Penyesalan dan rasa bersalah memenuhi dadanya sampai membuat ia sesak.

"Ukh..." ia mencoba mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya agar bebas dari rasa sesak di dadanya. Kemudian, barulah ia mengucapkannya dengan suara yang serak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ryuuno Megumi."

Hatinya begitu hancur dan rasa yang bercampur aduk berdesak-desakan keluar dari dadanya, namun tertahan. Ia melihat sebuah potret terakhir... potret yang menceritakan kisah akhir seorang Ryuuno Megumi.

Disana, Ryuuno Megumi, terbaring tenang di dalam peti mati kayu dengan tutup kaca bening. Kedua tangannya terlipat rapi di bawah dadanya, matanya tertutup tenang, rambut _raven_ panjangnya diurai bebas yang menambah cantik tubuh tak bernyawa itu, Megumi mengenakan _dress_ terusan berwarna putih mencapai pertengahan pahanya dan celana renda putih mencapai pergelangan kakinya. Di dalam peti itu ditambah kain-kain putih cantik dan bunga-bunga berwarna putih. Di lehernya, terdapat liontin berbentuk bintang.

Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai mengalirkan darah akibat luka yang ia buat sendiri di bibirnya. Ia mengenggam liontin di lehernya dan mendekap album itu di dadanya.

Liontinnya berbentuk bulan.

Bintang dan bulan, saling mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain. Namun, tanpa bintang, bulan bukanlah apa-apa.

Sesuatu yang berdesakan memaksa keluar dari tenggorokannya membuat Gaara mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya hendak akan menjerit. Ia tidak ingin kedua kakaknya, Temari dan Kankurou, terbangun dari lelapnya di kamar masing-masing.

Setelah menyadari bahwa keinginannya untuk menjerit telah hilang, Gaara menurunkan tangannya dari mulutnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke potret Megumi menjelang petinya akan dikembalikan ke dalam tanah.

Liontin Megumi telah diambil kembali waktu itu olehnya karena benar-benar tak ingin meninggalkan sebuah kalung penghubung dirinya dengan Megumi. Sebuah kenangan dari Megumi. Ia tak mau meninggalkannya. Maka menjelang petinya akan dikubur setelah Temari memotret Megumi yang berada dalam peti, Gaara membuka petinya kembali dan mengambil liontin bintang dari leher Megumi. Ia simpan liontin itu dalam sebuah kotak berisi barang-barang peninggalan milik Megumi. Kotak itu berisikan sebuah album merah pemberian darinya, liontin bintang, dan segala barang-barang yang merupakan kenangan darinya untuk Megumi. Ia simpan dalam lemari.

"Betapa cantiknya dirimu, Megumi." Gaara tersenyum. Matanya yang sudah membengkak akibat menangis terlalu banyak, kembali mengeluarkan air mata. "Maaf selama ini aku menjadi lelaki munafik dan pengecut kepadamu."

Ia masih belum bisa lepas dari ikatan masa lalu. Penyesalan dan rasa bersalah itu seperti lem yang terus mengikatnya dengan masa lalu bersama Megumi. Ia sudah kenal Megumi sedari kecil, sejak kelas 2 SD. Tetapi ia selalu mengabaikan Megumi dan selalu bersikap dingin kepada Megumi.

Ia menutup album itu dan menyimpannya kembali dalam laci. Ia berjalan menuju lemari dan membuka lemari itu. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna merah polos. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan kotak merah dalam pangkuannya. Ia membukanya. Di dalamnya, terdapat sebuah album merah dengan tulisan hitam 'Sabaku no Gaara', liontin bintang, boneka berbentuk dirinya sendiri, dan bermacam-macam barang peninggalan Megumi yang ia berikan kepada Megumi. Kecuali untuk boneka, itu buatan Megumi sendiri. Mereka sering saling bertukar barang.

Ia teringat kepada kata-kata Megumi mengenai boneka berbentuk dirinya versi chibi itu.

"_**Ini adalah boneka buatanku sendiri. Aku membuat bonekamu! Aku selalu memeluknya selama terlelap dan kujadikan jimat untuk ujian! Aku selalu berhasil mengikuti ujian dengan nilai yang baik berkat boneka ini. Kamu adalah penyelamat hidupku!"**_

"Penyelamat?" Gaara tertawa hambar sambil tersenyum pahit. "Kamu sebut aku 'penyelamat hidupmu'? Aku yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan dirimu sewaktu kamu tertabrak mobil dan merenggut jiwamu ini kamu sebut penyelamat?"

Gaara mengambil album merah dari dalam kotak itu lalu membukanya. Ia terus membalik halamannya sampai ke potret terakhir, potret yang ditaruh oleh Megumi sendiri. Potret mereka berdua. Di bawah potret, ada tulisan.

"_**Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku akan terus bersamamu, apapun yang terjadi. Jika dimana hari terakhir dalam hidupku telah tiba, maka aku akan kembali datang dari alam sana dan berubah, bukan menjadi Ryuuno Megumi. Aku terus percaya, kekuatan yang tiba dan membuatku bisa datang kembali ke dunia adalah berkat dirimu, Gaara. Kamu adalah penyelamat hidupku, sampai kapanpun!"**_

Seketika Gaara mengernyit. Ia baru sadar ada tulisan dan potret terakhir itu. Ya, karena setelah Megumi meninggal, ia hanya menyimpan barang-barang itu dan tak pernah membukanya, kecuali untuk saat ini.

"Kapan Megumi menulis ini?" gumamnya. Ia melihat potret disana, potret itu pastilah potret yang diambil Megumi dari koleksi foto dalam folder ponselnya. Megumi mencetak foto itu dan menaruhnya disana disertai menuliskan tulisan di bawah potret itu.

Dilihat dari ketebalan tulisan, Megumi memakai pena bertinta tebal untuk menulisnya, tetapi ia tidak tahu kapan tulisan itu ditulis oleh Megumi.

Ia membaca kembali tulisan itu dan mencoba memahaminya.

"Apa kamu berkata bahwa kamu akan hidup kembali?" Gaara tertegun saat sudah berhasil memahaminya. Namun, apakah memang benar begitu? Tetapi memangnya logis bila Megumi hidup kembali? Tentu tidak, kan?

Tulisan itu seakan-akan bahwa Megumi sudah menyadari bahwa ajalnya sudah dekat. Gaara terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Apa sebenarnya maksudmu, Megumi?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Terjebak dalam masa lalu adalah suatu mimpi buruk yang kadang tak dapat kita musnahkan dalam hidup kita. Seorang wanita di masa lalu membuatnya menjadi merasa bahwa dirinya sudah tidak normal lagi. Namun, tak dapat disangkanya bahwa wanita itu ada kembali di kehidupan nyatanya... setelah 10 tahun lamanya."_

**Turnover The Past**

**[By: Natsume Rokunami]**

**Rated: T**

**Romance / Hurt, Comfort / Drama**

**{Sabaku no Gaara x Ryuuno Megumi}**

**.**

**A/N: Halahaah... sudah ada beberapa fict yang Natsu pertimbangkan untuk discontinued, karena udah gak punya ide dan mood. ._. Tapi Natsu takut kalau suatu saat nanti mood itu muncul, bagaimana ini? **

**.**

**Sabaku no Gaara: 25 years old**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi (Naruto Shippuden)**

**.**

**This is my second fict GaaMegu. :) Don't Like It? Just **_**don't read**_** it. I don't wanna see uncouth flame in my review box, because you all have been warned. Okay? And tolerating me about my grammar and syhntax, because I'm was a newbie in . :D Got that, **_**senpai?**_** :D**

**.**

**Warning: OC and Full of Warning (in my opinion)**

**.**

_**Suggestion: Kusarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu The Script – Nothing, The Script – Breakeven, atau The Script – Who Man Can't Be Moved. Pokoknya lagu semacam itu, lah. Agar 'rasa' FanFic ini semakin berasa. :D**_

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

_Chapter Yesterday:_

"_Kapan Megumi menulis ini?" gumamnya. Ia melihat potret disana, potret itu pastilah potret yang diambil Megumi dari koleksi foto dalam folder ponselnya. Megumi mencetak foto itu dan menaruhnya disana disertai menuliskan tulisan di bawah potret itu._

_Dilihat dari ketebalan tulisan, Megumi memakai pena bertinta tebal untuk menulisnya, tetapi ia tidak tahu kapan tulisan itu ditulis oleh Megumi._

_Ia membaca kembali tulisan itu dan mencoba memahaminya._

"_Apa kamu berkata bahwa kamu akan hidup kembali?" Gaara tertegun saat sudah berhasil memahaminya. Namun, apakah memang benar begitu? Tetapi memangnya logis bila Megumi hidup kembali? Tentu tidak, kan?_

_Tulisan itu seakan-akan bahwa Megumi sudah menyadari bahwa ajalnya sudah dekat. Gaara terdiam seribu bahasa._

"_Apa sebenarnya maksudmu, Megumi?"_

**.**

**II. Reincarnation, Megumi?**

_Sunagakure City, in Gaara's room..._

Malam berganti pagi, hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Gaara telah mandi dan kembali berkutat dengan albumnya. Ia mengenakan kaus merah polos dan celana panjang hitam. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil kembali membaca kalimat yang ditulis Megumi sebelum hari kematiannya.

Kalau memang benar Megumi akan hidup kembali, bukankah hal itu sangatlah mustahil? Megumi sudah dikubur dalam tanah dalam keadaan tak bernyawa, mana mungkin bisa hidup kembali? Ia sama sekali tidak percaya ada mayat hidup.

Tetapi disana tertulis bahwa Megumi hidup kembali tidaklah menjadi 'Ryuuno Megumi', apa maksudnya Megumi menjadi orang lain?

"Apa maksudmu, Megumi?" gumamnya.

**Krieett...**

Kakak sulung perempuannya, Temari, masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam kamarnya. Gaara menutup kembali albumnya.

"Gaara, sarapan sudah siap." Temari tersenyum. "Ayo cepat ke bawah, Kankurou sudah mengeluh karena kelaparan."

Gaara mengangguk. Ia berpikir untuk mendiskusikannya dengan kedua kakaknya. Kedua kakaknya akrab dengan Megumi, tentu sewaktu Megumi masih hidup. Kedua kakaknya, terutama Temari, selalu saja menegur dirinya karena selalu bersikap cuek kepada Megumi. Namun Megumi selalu berkata 'tak apa-apa' kepada Temari. Kedua kakaknya dekat dengannya dan Megumi, tak ada salahnya ia membawa serta albumnya dan mendiskusikannya bersama kakaknya.

Mereka hidup bertiga saja. Kedua orang tua mereka telah meninggal sejak Gaara berumur 10 tahun.

.

"Aku lapaaar..." Kankurou berleha-leha di kursi makannya sambil menunggu kakak dan adiknya turun menuju ruang makan. Ia menyadari mereka telah kembali. "Kalian lama sekali, sih."

"Baru ditinggal tiga menit sudah uring-uringan seperti beruang kelaparan ikan." Temari mencibir. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan kedua adik laki-lakinya. Gaara duduk di sebelah Kankurou.

Mereka memulai makan.

Kankurou dan Temari saling berbincang-bincang di sela makannya, sedangkan Gaara masih diam dan memandangi album yang ia taruh di kursi sebelahnya yang kosong. Pikirannya masih melayang kepada pesan Megumi di dalam album itu.

"Oh, kau melihat kemana, Gaara?" tanya Temari karena menyadari bahwa adik bungsunya sedang melihat entah kemana.

Gaara mengambil albumnya dan menunjukkannya kepada kedua kakaknya, "Aku ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan kalian."

"Apa itu? Albummu?" Temari memandangi album berwarna merah dengan tulisan 'Sabaku no Gaara' berwarna hitam. Gaara mengangguk.

"Mendiskusikan apa? Mendiskusikan apakah posemu dalam foto-foto di albummu itu mengesankan?" goda Kankurou sambil terkekeh jahil.

"Bukan." Gaara tak memedulikan godaan Kankurou. "Aku mendiskusikan soal Megumi."

Mereka seketika terdiam.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepada kalian."

"Soal Megumi? Ada apa lagi, Gaara?" Temari merasa prihatin karena sepertinya Gaara masih terikat oleh masa lalunya.

Gaara membuka albumnya dan membalik halamannya ke halaman terakhir. "Tadi malam aku menemukan tulisan ini saat aku membuka album ini."

Gaara memberikan albumnya kepada Kankurou. Temari berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Kankurou, ikut membacanya. Suasana hening saat Temari dan Kankurou membaca tulisan itu. Tak lama, muncul seraut muka heran di wajah mereka berdua.

"Apa maksudnya?" Kankurou berkata.

"Kapan Megumi menulis ini?" tanya Temari kepada Gaara.

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa Megumi menulisnya menjelang hari kematiannya."

Temari dan Kankurou semakin heran dan tak mengerti.

"Kulihat-lihat tulisan ini, sepertinya Megumi menyadari bahwa ajalnya sudah dekat, maka ia menulis ini beberapa hari sebelum kematiannya." Kata Kankurou.

"Aku pikir juga begitu, tapi apa maksudnya? Di tulisan itu, Megumi berkata bahwa ia akan kembali ke dunia ini, namun bukan dalam sosok 'Ryuuno Megumi'. Apa sebenarnya maksud Megumi?" tanya Gaara.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat untuk berpikir.

"Kurasa tak mungkin ia akan hidup kembali, karena jelas-jelas kita semua melihatnya telah meninggal dan tubuhnya sudah dikubur dalam tanah." Kankurou menggeleng tak percaya.

"Tapi aku merasa bahwa apa yang dikatakan Megumi benar-benar terjadi." Gaara percaya dengan tulisan yang dibuat Megumi. Selama ini ia selalu tidak jujur mengenai Megumi, sekarang ia takkan melakukannya lagi.

"Apa yang dimaksud Megumi adalah reinkarnasi?"

Kankurou dan Gaara serentak mengalihkan perhatian kepada Temari yang sedang berwajah serius.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, mungkin yang dimaksud Megumi adalah reinkarnasi, bukankah begitu?" Temari melihat kepada kedua adiknya.

"Reinkarnasi?" Gaara mengernyit. "Mana mungkin... tidak mungkin ada yang namanya 'reinkarnasi' di dunia ini."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau benar-benar akan terjadi?"

"Doppelganger!" Kankurou memotong. "Mungkin saja Doppelganger Megumi!"

"Mana mungkin ada orang yang bisa begitu mirip dengan Megumi. Anak kembar saja masih punya perbedaan." Sanggah Gaara.

"Lagipula yang ditulis disini bahwa Megumi hidup kembali, tetapi tidak menjadi 'Ryuuno Megumi'. Artinya ia menjadi orang lain, kan?" ucap Temari.

"Tapi siapa?"

"Tentu kalau itu yang dikatakannya, berarti yang ia maksud adalah reinkarnasi. Kamu kira mayat hidup itu benar-benar ada?" Temari melempar pertanyaan kembali kepada Gaara. Gaara terdiam seketika.

"Aku rasa yang dimaksud Megumi memang reinkarnasi." Kankurou sependapat dengan Temari.

"Iya, kan? Masuk akal, kan?" Temari memandang penuh yakin kepada mereka berdua. "Memang sulit untuk dipercaya, tapi bisa saja ini memang benar akan terjadi."

Gaara sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tidak percaya akan adanya 'reinkarnasi' di dunia ini, karena belum ada bukti yang menguatkan hal tersebut. Tetapi, tulisan di album beserta tebakan Temari, entah mengapa ia merasakan adanya firasat.

.

.

"Gaara, kau mau kemana?" tanya Temari, melihat adiknya beranjak dari kursi makan setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya. "Biasanya kau duduk dulu sebentar disini sambil minum secangkir kopi."

"Aku ingin cari udara segar." Jawabnya. Ia mengambil kunci mobilnya di tempat gantungan kunci. "Aku akan kembali sore hari."

Temari dan Kankurou terdiam.

"Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Gaara sebelum ia menutup rapat pintunya.

"Hati-hati dijalan." Sahut Temari. Suasana hening sejenak sampai Kankurou membuka suara.

"Apakah dia juga ingin mencari kepastian akan tebakanmu tadi, Temari?"

Temari menggeleng pelan, "Entahlah. Tapi kurasa tak mungkin, aku sendiri tak percaya adanya reinkarnasi."

"Hah? Lalu kenapa kau katakan tadi reinkarnasi?"

"Mau jawab apa lagi? Tak ada yang bisa kujawab selain reinkarnasi. Meskipun aku tak tahu apakah memang benar-benar ada, tapi tulisan di album tadi menunjukan tanda bahwa Megumi akan bereinkarnasi, sekalipun aku memang tak memercayai adanya reinkarnasi."

Kankurou menatapi cairan hitam kecoklatan dalam cangkirnya, kopinya sudah dingin. "Gaara terus terikat dengan masa lalu. Ia tidak bisa melupakan Megumi dan selalu menganggap bahwa dirinya bersalah. Aku bukannya ingin mematahkan harapan Gaara, tetapi kurasa sekalipun ia mencari kepastiannya ke seluruh dunia, jawaban yang ditemukan pasti hanyalah 'reinkarnasi tak mungkin terjadi'. Itu hanya khayalan."

Temari tak menjawab. Ia meratapi keadaan adiknya yang masih saja terikat oleh masa lalu.

.

.

.

**: =Natsu: Turnover The Past= :**

.

.

.

Gaara mengendarai mobilnya dengan tak semangat. Ia hanya berkeliling-keliling kota tak menentu, hanya menghabiskan bahan bakar mobilnya. Tapi ia tak peduli, ia menginginkannya dan tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghentikannya.

Itu kalaupun ia tak melihat seseorang di lapangan basket taman.

Gaara langsung menginjak rem. Ia seperti mengenali orang yang sedang bermain basket sendirian disana. Ia menajamkan pandangan, memfokuskan matanya pada orang tersebut.

Seorang gadis berambut _raven_ dengan mengenakan _t-shirt_ berwarna hitam dan rok pendek sepaha berwarna putih dengan dua garis hitam disisi kanan-kiri roknya. Gadis tersebut sedang melakukan _dribble_ dan _shooting_, tak jarang bolanya dengan mulus masuk kedalam ring.

Sebetulnya Gaara tak akan memedulikan orang yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan, itu hanya membuang waktunya saja. Tetapi entah mengapa kini ia merasa tertarik. Ditambah warna rambut gadis tersebut mirip dengan 'dia'.

Gaara turun dari mobilnya, tak lupa sebelum itu ia memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan dekat taman. Ia berjalan menuju taman tempat lapangan basket berada.

Baru lima langkah berjalan, ia terbelalak.

_Astaga..._, batinnya, terkejut. Ia sama sekali tak bisa memercayai matanya, tetapi sosok yang berada di lapangan basket begitu nyata.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Gaara berlari menghampirinya.

.

.

"Haah... lumayan, lah." Gadis berambut _raven_ tersebut tersenyum sambil menyeka peluh di keningnya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Ia bisa merasakan ada kemajuan dalam teknik _dribble_nya. Ia sedang mengembangkan teknik _dribble _kilat.

Hendak ia mengambil botol air mineral yang tergeletak di dekat tiang ring basket, ia mendengar derapan langkah kaki berlari menuju arahnya.

Gadis itu menoleh, kemudian terkejut saat merasakan tubrukan di tubuhnya. Seseorang memeluknya.

_A-Apa?_, batinnya, kaget sekaligus bingung.

_._

.

Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya kepada gadis tersebut. Desiran rindu yang sangat besar langsung mengalir ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Ia begitu rindu dengan sosok wanita yang selalu ia mimpikan setiap malam, yang selalu ia pikirkan setiap saat, dan yang selalu membuatnya merasa berdosa.

"Megumi." Gaara menekan belakang kepala gadis tersebut agar merapat ke dadanya. "Megumi... akhirnya, aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

Gaara hampir saja ingin memberinya ciuman penuh kerinduan, bila suara gadis tersebut tidak menginterupsinya.

"Maaf... tolong lepaskan saya."

Gaara menurutinya. Ia ambil kesempatan tersebut untuk menjelajahi setiap inci wajah gadis dihadapannya. Gadis... yang mirip dengan Megumi.

_Tidak_. Gaara membatin. _Dia memang Megumi. Dia Megumiku, bukan perempuan yang wajahnya mirip dengan Megumi. Dia memang Megumi, bahkan suaranya mirip, tanpa kecuali._

Gaara pandangi lekat gadis dihadapannya. Tak ada cela sekalipun, gadis tersebut mirip sekali dengan Megumi. Suaranya pun mirip. Meskipun di dalam album, Megumi mengatakan bahwa ia akan bereinkarnasi, tetapi sekalipun ia akan bereinkarnasi pasti ada perbedaannya, kan?

Tidak, sebenarnya ada.

Gadis dihadapannya memiliki rambut _raven_ pendek seleher dengan dibagian bawahnya sedikit bergelombang. Poninya rata kedepan. Usianya pun terlihat masih muda, sekitar belasan tahun.

_Tidak, hanya begitu saja, tidak ada pengaruh._ Gaara membatin. Gaara beri gadis tersebut sebuah senyuman tulus, senyuman yang menyiratkan akan kerinduan yang luar biasa.

"Megumi, kemana saja kau? Sebetulnya kau memang masih hidup, kan? Sebetulnya kau belum mati, kan? Wanita yang berada dalam peti mati sewaktu pemakaman dulu itu hanya orang yang mirip dengan dirimu, kan? Sebenarnya kau hanya bersembunyi dariku dan mengubah gaya rambutmu agar tak bisa dikenali olehku, kan?" ujarnya, panjang.

**.**

_**Gaara, kau harus bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Megumi Ryuuno memang sudah mati. Ia tidak mengubah gaya rambutnya dan bersembunyi darimu. Ia tidak memalsukan kematiannya.**_

_**Ia memang sudah mati.**_

**.**

"Maaf?" Gadis itu menautkan kedua ujung alisnya keatas. "Anda siapa, ya?"

_**DEG!**_

Gaara mengkaku, jantungnya berdetak sekali lebih keras. Sorot matanya menyiratkan rasa tak percaya.

"A-Apa...?" bibir Gaara gemetar. "Kau tidak mengenaliku, Megumi?"

"Ng, saya rasa, kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Tapi, darimana anda tahu nama saya?" tanya gadis tersebut, sopan.

Gaara memberinya tatapan tak percaya, aneh, dan tak mengerti.

"Aku Sabaku no Gaara, kekasihmu. Kenapa kau tidak mengenaliku?" Gaara mencengkram kedua bahu gadis tersebut, mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Matanya terbelalak, bola matanya mengecil. "Kau pasti mengenaliku!"

"Apa?" Gadis dihadapannya memberi pandangan aneh. "Maaf, saya tak mengenalimu. Lalu, apa maksud anda bahwa saya kekasihmu?"

"Kau pasti mengenaliku, Megumi!" sentak Gaara. "Kita sudah bertahun-tahun menjalin hubungan. Meskipun kau sudah berpisah denganku bertahun-tahun pula, bukan berarti kau bisa dengan mudah melupakanku, kan!?"

"Maaf!" Gadis tersebut mulai terbawa emosi. "Saya tak mengenali anda sekalipun dan tolong lepaskan saya!"

"KAU PASTI MENGENALKU!" bentaknya. Gadis itu tersentak kaget. "Kau adalah Megumi Ryuuno, kekasihku, dan kau mencintaiku! Kau selalu mengatakannya padaku! Dan kau sudah mengatakan padaku bahwa kau akan kembali padaku! APA-APAAN KAU MENGATAKAN BAHWA KAU TAK MENGENALIKU, HAH!?"

"MAAF, YA!" balas gadis itu, tak kalah keras. "SAYA TAK PERNAH MELIHAT ANDA SEBELUMNYA, APALAGI MENGENAL ANDA! BAHKAN SAYA BELUM PERNAH MENDENGAR NAMA ANDA SEBELUMNYA! JANGAN KONYOL, LEPASKAN SAYA!"

"Kau...!" Gaara mengeratkan cengkramannya pada bahu gadis itu. "Jangan mempermainkanku! Jangan berpura-pura, Megumi!"

"Akh..." gadis itu merasa kesakitan akan cengkraman Gaara. Gaara yang menyadari itu, tersentak dan langsung melepaskan cengkramannya. Ia langsung didera rasa khawatir. Ia takkan melukai Megumi untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia sudah berjanji takkan mengulanginya.

"A-Apa kau tak apa-apa, Megumi? Maaf, kau pasti kesakitan." Gaara mengusap-usap lembut bahu gadis itu yang baru saja ia cengkram. Tapi gadis tersebut langsung menepisnya.

"Tolong jangan dekati saya. Anda sebenarnya siapa? Apa hubungannya dengan saya? Apa maksud anda?" tanya gadis itu bertubi-tubi.

Gaara mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Mungkin memang benar, gadis dihadapannya memang reinkarnasi dari Megumi, bukan Megumi Ryuuno asli yang mengubah model rambutnya dan bersikap tak mengenali dirinya.

Model rambut Megumi Ryuuno asli adalah _raven _panjang sepinggang dengan poni menyamping ke kiri, kadang ke kanan sesuai keinginan Megumi sendiri. Tetapi gadis dihadapannya memiliki rambut _raven_ pendek seleher dengan sedikit bergelombang dibagian bawahnya dan memiliki poni rata ke depan. Ada sedikit rambut yang lurus membingkai wajahnya dibagian kanan-kirinya. Selain itu, semuanya mirip, kecuali wajahnya yang kelihatan lebih muda dari Megumi Ryuuno yang asli.

"Maaf, apa aku membuatmu takut?" tanya Gaara, disertai senyum kecil.

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Tak apa-apa, mungkin ada sedikit kesalahpahaman. Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Tidak, itu nanti saja." Gadis itu mengernyit bingung. "Aku ingin bertanya lebih dulu padamu."

"Apa?"

"Namamu siapa? Berapa usiamu?"

"Namaku Tatsuno Megumi, 19 tahun." Gaara terbelalak mendengarnya. "Aku mahasiswi semester 1 di Universitas Kouou jurusan hukum."

Gaara terbelalak. 19 tahun, katanya? Megumi Ryuuno yang asli sekarang berumur 25 tahun, sama seperti dirinya. Tapi gadis yang bernama Tatsuno Megumi ini berumur 19 tahun?

"Maaf, apa saya salah ucapan?" gadis bernama Tatsuno Megumi itu bertanya sewaktu melihat ekspresi Gaara yang sepertinya terkejut.

Gaara langsung saja mengendalikan dirinya. Ia kembali berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. "Tak ada. Kau mahasiswi jurusan hukum?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa bermain basket?"

Megumi tertawa ringan, "Memangnya salah, ya, kalau mahasiswi jurusan hukum suka bermain basket? Saya mengikuti klub basket putri di universitas, saya rasa tak masalah kalau saya mengikutinya meskipun saya anak hukum."

_Memang benar_. Gaara membatin. Ia tadi hanya sekedar berbasa-basi saja.

"Anda siapa, kalau boleh tahu? Sepertinya ada mengenal saya, mungkin?" tanya Megumi.

"Namaku Sabaku no Gaara, 25 tahun, pengacara." Gaara memperkenalkan dirinya. "Mungkin aku memang mengenalmu. Kau mirip dengan kenalanku."

"Berarti anda salah orang, Sabaku-_san_." Megumi tertawa kecil. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama kenalan anda? Mungkin saya bisa membantu anda."

"Namanya Megumi Ryuuno, dia begitu mirip denganmu." Gaara menjawab. Ia menatap dalam kepada Megumi. "Suaranya pun mirip, walaupun kau lebih muda darinya."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Megumi terperangah kaget. Ia tertawa ringan kembali, "Ahahaha, mungkin saya _Doppelganger_ kenalan anda?"

Gaara diam saja.

"Maaf, mungkin hanya kebetulan saja kami berdua mirip. Saya tak mengenal kenalan anda yang namanya... Megumi Ryuuno, kan? Ah, ya, benar. Saya tak mengenalnya." Kata Megumi.

"Tidak, kau adalah reinkarnasinya." Gumam Gaara, sangat pelan hingga hampir tidak terdengar oleh Megumi.

"Sepertinya tadi baru mengatakan sesuatu...?" Megumi bertanya. Ia tidak mendengar apa yang Gaara katakan tadi.

Gaara menggeleng pelan, "Bukan apa-apa. Mau kubelikan minum? Sepertinya kau terlihat lelah."

Megumi menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Aku sudah punya ini." Megumi menunjukan botol air mineralnya.

Gaara langsung berpikir keras untuk mencari alasan agar ia masih bisa bersama Megumi lebih lama lagi.

"Kalau begitu... mau kubelikan makanan ringan?"

"Tapi nanti merepotkan—"

"Sudahlah, tak apa-apa."

Megumi memberinya tatapan waswas. Gaara langsung bisa menangkap maksudnya.

"Aku tak punya niat jahat padamu. Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu karena kau mirip dengan kenalanku. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Meskipun masih ragu, Megumi akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan ke pinggir lapangan, menuju mesin penjual makanan ringan.

Ditengah mereka berjalan, Gaara melihatnya dari sudut matanya. Ia menyipitkan matanya.

_Aku takkan mengulang kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini, aku takkan membiarkanmu lepas dariku, Megumi._

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Balasan review untuk yang tidak login:**_

_**Natsume Rokunami: Wah, iya, Natsu juga sedih kenapa "When I Have Trouble"nya tidak dilanjutin. :(**_

_**Kayaknya Natsu lagi gak ada mood buat lanjutin fictnya, deh. Soalnya gara-gara canon udah jelas, Natsu gak punya mood lagi buat melanjutkan. Malah jadi kayak SaIno ceritanya.**_

_**Natsu jadi gak sabar menunggu lanjutan fictnya. :3 Natsu, kenapa gak dilanjutin fictnya cepet-cepet? Kayaknya Natsu lebih suka lanjutin yang Gaara x OC aja, deh. Natsu tunggu terus lanjutannya. Semangat, ya! ^^9**_

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
